3 Recovery
by magrat70
Summary: Emily returns home from hospital after the events of Vile. She and JJ face the challenge of Emily's physical recovery and starting a family. While Garcia is drawn into the lives of 2 teenagers from her support group. Emily's father makes an unexpected appearance. Femslash.


Title: Recovery

Author: Magrat 70

Rating: T

Disclaimer: Not mine blah blah

Summary: Follows Vile on the Streets. This is one story which, although has stand-alone features, you really need to read the previous story for everything. Emily returns home from the hospital after the events of Vile. She has to adjust to a new family life as well as recovering from her injuries. Garcia deals with two teenagers from her support group that want her to look into a suspicious death. Femslash.

In memorial; 30 years and I still can't believe you're gone.

Author's note: suggested sexual relationship between teenagers.

Thank you to SAO21 as always don't know what I would do without you

Prologue

Emily's leg bounced up and down after JJ left her room. She was terrified about tomorrow. The thought of it was crushing her chest with a mixture of excitement and dread; she had never lived with anyone in her adult life. Now she had a family to look after and a woman that she had never even made love to. It hurt her eyes to look at Jennifer; she was beautiful, intelligent and so sexy. She was the woman of her dreams but what if she wasn't good enough for her. The walls of the hospital room seemed to draw closer in, and Emily almost called for the nurse as she found it harder and harder to draw in a breath.

XXX

Garcia had wanted to help JJ get ready for Emily's homecoming, but she had a feeling the blonde was pleased that it was her support group's meeting night. She watched Jamie, again noticing the dark haired, petite teenager was in a world of her own. She had noticed her getting closer to Dale; the two teenagers were so opposite in looks it would almost be funny. Dale's towering 6 foot 4 inches, with his curly, almost white, blonde hair and blue eyes. Jamie had yet to share, not that Garcia blamed her in a way; being splashed along the local media wasn't fun for anyone. Dale, though, was known for his outbursts about the drunk driver that had killed his father and leaving him in the care of his alcoholic mother.

"Dee, oh God don't stop." Jamie found herself deep in her memory; for once this was a good one, not the night that Dee's parents had turned up late at her house asking her mom if Dee had stayed over, everyone in their panic forgetting to call cells, or the cop that kept saying she must know where Dee was staying, they were best friends after all, inseparable, no matter how often she said no and cried he wouldn't listen, until her mom jumped in and put it to an end. Then the worst day, four days later she was taken out of class to the headmaster's office and her mom was already there in tears; it had been decided to get Jamie out of there before the press descended on the school. No, this was the day when Dee stopped being her friend. 14 years old, just kids, and it had hurt at first and then it was so good. She remembered that smirk and the sparkle in hazel eyes every time; it was so good.

"Jamie, you okay?" Garcia asked, seeing a spark in the normally flat green eyes.

"You're with the FBI?" Jamie snapped, pissed at being taken from her happy place.

"Yes sweetie..."

"Then why do they all fucking lie? The latest one Dee was pregnant, or Dee was having boyfriend problems, or Dee jumped in front of a fucking train because mummy and daddy hadn't bought her a horse or Dee had tried to top herself a ton of times because she was fucking depressed." The teenager had hit hysteria and Garcia was pleased that Dale was pushing the rest of the group out of the door because if Jamie was finally opening up about her grief she didn't want her to have to deal with someone leaking it to the papers for a couple of bucks.

"Jamie, I know you were close friends but she could have found out she was pregnant, maybe her boyfriend was..."

"I know... I know because she loved me! She loved me, since we were 14, and she is dead before she was 16! She was 16 the next month; I had bought new riding boots to go with the fucking horse... no one fucking cares." Garcia was surprised at the strength of the kid as she threw a chair across the room and the plastic back still shattered against the wall of the room.

Dale held Jamie in a bear hug trying to stop her from hurting herself. In the end he was sitting on the floor with the girl on his lap. "Shh babe, you don't want to be in trouble again..."

Jamie started to undo the belt from around her jeans and pulled it around Dale's neck. "What? You scared that I won't ride you tonight? Or that I'll pull it too tight this time while I'm doing you? Fucking can't even make me come like she did." She slapped her hand over her mouth, realizing what she had said. She was off his lap and out of the room in seconds.

"I'll find her, Miss Garcia," Dale called over his shoulder.

They were back 10 minutes later, Garcia still standing in the same place in shock. She had even thought about phoning Morgan and Emily which showed her state of mind. One because Emily wasn't in a fit state to chase after Henry never mind a traumatized teenager, and more importantly, the two former best friends and partners hadn't spoken in almost two months and it was making them both miserable, and JJ's attitude, which she couldn't blame, wasn't helping things either.

The two teenagers begged for Garcia to not speak to their parents about what had been said in the meeting. Garcia explained they had put her in a difficult position with them being involved in an underage, and potentially dangerous, sexual relationship. It was Jamie's begging and Garcia's worry that she could hurt herself if she came on too strong that got her to back off; that and the teenagers had wanted to meet her privately about information that they had found that had finally won her over. They had wanted to meet up the next night and Garcia put them off until the night after. She really wished that she could have JJ or Emily's help on this one; she had a feeling that Morgan and Jamie would butt heads and that Dale wouldn't respect Reid. She would find out what they wanted and then make a decision.

XXX

The manager approached Gerald Prentiss as he sat reading a paper, smoking a cigar and drinking very expensive malt whisky. He could have got his head waiter to have this conversation; however, he was a man of honor and would never ask a member of his staff to do something that he wasn't prepared to do himself. That was why he knew his back was protected and his head of security was watching like a hawk. This might be an exclusive gentleman's club, but in his opinion Gerald Prentiss was no gentleman; he was a womanizing crook who got by on good looks and his family name. He had a reputation for violence if pushed, and while he doubted he would make a scene in such a place where what was left of his reputation would be totally destroyed, you never could tell.

"Mr. Prentiss," the manager said softly.

"Murray, since when were we on such a formal basis?" Gerald bluffed; he wondered if this was it and his last line of credit was gone. His heart sank as the manager started to speak.

"I'm sure there must be a mix up at the bank, but your card has been rejected. As a long standing customer, we have allowed your tab to go on much longer than we would normal..."

"Murray, my dear fellow I can have this..." Gerald kept a tight hold of his temper; he could not believe the impudence of the man that he had held up his hand to stop him talking. No one treated a Prentiss this way, and he never forgot a slight. This bastard would get his.

"Your tab runs at over five thousand dollars. We are prepared to overlook it just this once; however, from now on you will settle your bill in cash whenever you make a purchase. Good day to you, Mr. Prentiss." Murray left the card on the table and turned and walked away, knowing that in the way they had handled it, the rude pain in the ass had been banned without leaving him a leg to stand on. After all, how could he challenge an establishment for asking you to pay for what you consumed? The loss of five thousand dollars was nothing compared to finally not having his staff bow and grovel to this odious man.

Gerald Prentiss's hand tightened around the lead crystal whisky glass, tempted to smash it against the wall. He was fucked; his creditors were after him, his businesses were going under, and the last blonde bitch had left when her Porsche was repossessed; she had taken the diamonds though. Typical, all woman were whores at the end of the day, some just more expensive than others.

Talking of whores, he had heard rumors around town that his wife was enjoying a grandson with another supposedly on the way. How this was possible with his dyke daughter he didn't know. He knew she had been badly hurt in the line of duty; at least she was woman who wasn't a whore. He had a grudging respect for his daughter, partly because she could blew a hole in his skull and kick his ass; she was more of a man than most of the ones he knew. An idea was starting in the back of his brain; time to play at being the concerned father, after all she did nearly die, plus he had messed up with her. He would say he wanted to make it up to her with his grandchildren; one more line of credit was all he needed to play this con.

xxxxx

JJ stood staring out of the picture window at Emily's condo; the view still took her breath away. Emily had already signed papers making her co-owner before her last operation. She hadn't wanted it, it was just too much; the generosity of girlfriend was incredible. Emily and Elizabeth has insisted for the security of JJ and the children. She cradled her belly, her bump had now started to show. Being loved by Emily was mind blowing; the things she had already put in place, trust funds and bank accounts that meant JJ would never have to work again. It scared JJ though, their relationship felt unbalanced; she had asked Emily what she was getting when JJ had already received so much; the brunette had stroked her cheek and she had fallen into those deep soulful eyes and all she said was, "You, my love."

The panic started to set in. They had never lived together, they had never even shared a bed, a few hours in New York, but she didn't even know what side of the bed she slept on or if they would be tangled together when they woke in the morning, never mind anything else. It's not like she didn't find Emily attractive; the woman was beautiful, intelligent, and sexy. What if she wasn't good enough for Emily? It had all moved so fast and Emily had almost... JJ straightened her backbone. She loved Emily, Henry loved Emily, and they were going to be a family. She had almost lost her in the worst way possible, and now, well, all these worries seemed almost insignificant.

TBC


End file.
